


less talk, a little more touch

by endofadream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Big dick Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is Very Loud in bed, Hook-Up, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Strangers to Lovers, Top Steve Rogers, if ya squint, kind of, power bottom bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: “Jeez,” Steve breathes. “You weren’t kidding.”When he finally catches his breath enough to laugh, Bucky looks up and grins, wetting his dry lips with his tongue. “Why would I lie?”“Forgive me for being skeptical about an online hookup profile,” Steve says dryly, an eyebrow arched for effect. “In my experience, when people describe themselves as screamers it’s typically a lot of fake porn whining that does nothing for me.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 40
Kudos: 360





	less talk, a little more touch

**Author's Note:**

> my yearly bucky barnes birthday fic! for once ACTUALLY posted on his birthday!
> 
> i also noticed when writing this that it has been two years??? since i've written any kind of substantial smut. getting back into that groove was hard, no pun intended.
> 
> (ok, pun intended.)
> 
> enjoy. happy birthday, old man bucky barnes.

“Jeez,” Steve breathes. “You weren’t kidding.”

Coming down from his near-orgasm, Bucky whimpers a long, strung-out sound. Against his belly his cock twitches, pre-come pooling into the already-sticky mess smeared across his abs. The arm he has braced against the headboard falls limp onto the pillow next to his head, his legs similarly unhooking and going slack with a brief protest of muscle.

When he finally catches his breath enough to laugh, Bucky looks up and grins, wetting his dry lips with his tongue. “Why would I lie?”

Steve Rogers, every bit as blond and glorious as his Grindr profile promised, looks completely unaffected save for the flush that spreads from his cheeks and down his neck to stop at the generous width of his chest, where his pretty pink nipples are peaked and slightly swollen from Bucky’s teeth and tongue earlier, a mark risen to the surface with its blood flush.

Really, it’s unfair: since Steve has been railing Bucky harder than he thinks he’s ever been railed before he should at _least_ look as wrecked as Bucky feels.

“Forgive me for being skeptical about an online hookup profile,” Steve says dryly, an eyebrow arched for effect. He runs his hands up the insides of Bucky’s thighs as he speaks, making Bucky shiver and flex his legs in response. “In my experience, when people describe themselves as screamers it’s typically a lot of fake porn whining that does nothing for me.”

“Have a type, do you?” Bucky teases, but it turns into a gasp when Steve circles his hips, reminding him that Steve’s fucking monster of a cock is still buried balls-deep in Bucky’s ass. Ever since Steve stepped out of his tiny briefs Bucky’s been drooling at it, so: “I could— _ngh_ —say the same, big boy. Very rare to have the equipment match the description on the box.”

“I don’t believe in false advertising,” replies Steve, matter-of-fact; then, without saying anything else, he pulls his hips back and drives his cock in hard.

The shout that rips from Bucky’s throat seems to reverberate off the ceiling. Above him Steve chuckles, the sound filthy and teasing as he starts a slow rhythm that’s more friction than anything else and that drives Bucky goddamn _insane_. “You sound so pretty, Buck. You need this big cock stuffing you fuller than you’ve ever been, huh? Making you scream my name just like you promised.”

Jesus _Christ_. From the mouth of any other guy it would just be corny porn talk that Bucky would respond to in an unenthusiastic monotone, but coming from Steve’s plush mouth with his deep baritone gone rougher with lust it’s downright orgasmic.

The fact that it isn’t even phrased as a question should make Steve come off as a presumptuous dick, but the thing is he’s fucking _right_. Out of all of Bucky’s Grindr hookups (and there have been a lot), Steve is number one and they haven’t even come yet. How did Bucky ever enjoy getting laid before? Especially when Steve’s big hands are on Bucky’s waist, holding him still while he jackhammers Bucky’s prostate into next Tuesday with the kind of precision found only in surgeons.

Another powerful snap of Steve’s hips shoves Bucky’s body up the bed, and he hits his head on the headboard once (Steve chuckles again, the asshole) before he gathers his wits and braces both hands on it, wrapping his legs tight around Steve’s narrow hips.

“Oh, fuck,” he groans, tossing his head back as all higher function begins to smoke out and dissipate. He writhes in Steve’s grip, desperate to meet his thrusts, but Steve’s solid muscle for a reason; all Bucky can do is hang on and let himself be ploughed like a field in the spring.

“You’re so hard for me,” murmurs Steve, palming over the straining shape of Bucky’s cock. It jerks up into his palm, just as desperate as the rest of Bucky, and Steve fits the shape of his hand over it, tugging briefly, before letting go.

“Steve,” he gasps, desperate, “ _fuck me_.”

“I am fucking you,” Steve replies sweetly. Once, twice, he drives his cock into Bucky as if to prove his point, making Bucky shout and moan like he’s getting paid to do it. Then Steve slows, bottoming out to drag his hips against the curve of Bucky’s ass, his cock so deep inside him Bucky thinks he could die. Bending down, Steve brushes the supple swell of his lower lip against the shell of Bucky’s ear, saying lowly, “Or is this not enough for you?”

 _Is this not enough?_ Bucky could laugh if he had the space in his lungs. What comes out is something cousin to a wheeze. “You’re a— _oh_ —bastard.”

“I just need to know,” Steve says as he straightens back up, squeezing his hands tighter around Bucky’s waist and nudging his knees under Bucky’s thighs to raise his hips, “if I’m performing up to your standards.”

Fuck whatever standards Bucky had before. The change in angle and the speed of Steve’s thrusts leave Bucky punching out little noises, _uh_ s and _oh_ s in an endless litany. The heat from his near-orgasm is coming back, spreading ferociously from his spine to the space between his hips; with its rush he whines, thin and sharp, and squeezes his eyes shut. The slick score of their bodies—the clap of their skin, the wet, sloppy sound of the lube—are pushing him close, and when he’s close he’s no stranger to begging.

“Please,” he whines, nails scratching at the headboard. A trickle of sweat slides from Steve’s neck, down between the ample swells of his pecs, and Bucky watches it, watches the flex of Steve’s muscles as he fucks into him. The head of his cock drags over Bucky’s prostate and he jolts, biting off another shout as heat winds its way through him, inexorable. “Oh, god. _Fuck_ . It’s good, baby, so fucking good.” He pushes back as Steve pushes in and they both cry out. “Oh, _oh_ —‘m gonna come, Steve. Touch me. _Please_.”

Shaking his head, Steve slides one hand from Bucky’s hip to the small of his back, pressing his palm flat as he grinds in deep, throat bobbing as he swallows and tracks Bucky with a curious, predatory gaze. “Not yet, sweetheart. Can you come just from a cock inside you?”

 _Good fucking Lord._ Who gave this guy the right to be Bucky’s embodied wet dream? Bucky nods, gasping and digging his nails into the wood of the headboard.

Something dark and wicked alights in Steve’s eyes at that, and if Bucky wasn’t already half out of his mind he’d be worried, because that kind of look is ten kinds of dangerous. “Yeah? Oh, you perfect boy. I’m gonna make you come so fucking hard.”

“Ste- _eve_ —oh!”

“That’s it,” Steve goads, falling forward to brace his hands on the mattress. The snap of his hips is harder this way, making Bucky grunt. “God, you feel so fuckin’ _good_ , baby.”

Bucky begs, “Kiss me,” and tangles a hand in Steve’s hair to tug him down. Their mouths meet, more a shared damp heat than a kiss, and Bucky pants his adulations there, like a secret, as Steve’s cock drags pleasure out of him he thought unimaginable.

In his ears Bucky’s pulse sounds as loud as a drumbeat; in the room the sounds of them—the filthy sex sounds that make the lust inside him roar out in hunger—echo their harmony. Bucky’s heels dig into the small of Steve’s back, his toes curling as he pants and groans and clutches Steve close, like he wants to meld their bodies into one.

Against his mouth Steve moans, more than a little broken. “You’re so hot, Buck. Jesus.” He presses a damp kiss to the open circle of Bucky’s mouth, moving then to his chin, his jaw, breathing the sex-rough words there like they’re something special, something secret. “I know you probably hear that all the time, but there’s just something about you. Soon as I saw your photo I knew I had to have you. Knew I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about you ‘til I did.”

“Steve,” Bucky whines, rolling his hips up into Steve’s grip. The words zigzag through him like lightning, making his cock leak between them. “God, Stevie, you fuckin’ _have me_.”

Possessiveness usually makes him reach for his clothes faster than the other guy can blink, but Steve’s fucking arms and his _eyes_ —hell, his _everything_ —makes him want to roll over. And Bucky, at an even six foot and packed with muscle himself, is hardly the type to look like he wants to submit, which is why most of his hookups go the opposite of what he’d hoped.

But Steve...he saw through that the moment Bucky opened the door, he could tell.

Steve kisses him again, properly this time, his hand sliding into Bucky’s hair to curl around the back of his head, his thumb pressed against the bolt of Bucky’s jaw. He takes whatever breath was left in Bucky’s lungs, stealing it without a care, and god help him but Bucky would _let him_. Then he bends to bite sharply at Bucky’s pec, right above his nipple, and Bucky shouts, the hand still in Steve’s hair twisting.

“Can’t wait to see you come,” growls Steve when he lifts back up. There’s a mark there now on Bucky’s pec, red-purple like its twin on Steve’s chest. His blue eyes are dark, stormy, wild. “Bet you look fucking gorgeous when you do. You gonna show me, baby? Gonna show me how fuckin’ hot you are for me?”

Bucky’s shoulders pull up, up, thighs squeezing around Steve’s hips, both hands back on the headboard as it rattles against the wall. Between Bucky’s legs his cock throbs, his balls drawing up tight, and he gasps, “Yeah, yeah, like that, don’t stop. Don’t _fucking stop_. I’m...I—”

There’s no stopping his orgasm this time as it slides through him. Steve pulls back to clutch at Bucky’s hips again, letting the rim of Bucky’s hole clench desperately on the fat head of his cock; when he slams back in he’s angled just right, and the combination of the stretch—the heavy weight of Steve’s thick cock, the fullness of it—and the bright, hot spark sends him headfirst with a scream.

Steve moans out an unsteady, impossibly turned-on sound and stutters his hips forward, jerking helplessly against the curve of Bucky’s ass as he comes. Bucky’s cock twitches weakly against his belly, drooling out a few more droplets of semen, as his heart finally slows.

For the second time that night he’s left staring dazedly at the ceiling and wondering how he got so lucky.

“You have jizz on your neck,” Steve pants out, breaking into Bucky’s thoughts.

Bucky raises a shaky hand and rubs it down the line of his throat. Sure enough, it comes away wet. “I told you it was a fuckin’ amazing orgasm.”

He licks it off, partly to see Steve’s reaction but mostly because, sue him, it’s easier than wiping his hand on the sheets. At least Steve lets out a little whine at it.

“Hold still,” says Steve, gripping the end of the condom and pulling out. Even though he goes as slowly as he can, it still aches when his softening cock slips free. There’s no way Bucky is going to be walking right for a few days. Not that he’s complaining.

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes, but Bucky shakes his head.

“It’s fine. Honest. ‘Sides, I like remembering a good fuck for a few days after, don’t you?”

Turns out, Steve’s blush isn’t limited just to sex.

And Bucky, god help him, desperately does not want this to be the last time he sees Steve. Whatever it is, whatever this... _tug_ means, he cannot let this be their only hookup. Their only _anything_. Maybe he’s selfish, maybe he’s tired of being alone, maybe when Steve looks at him, even just those side-glances, Bucky’s heart skips about three beats.

“Hey so,” he begins, as Steve slides off the bed to toss the condom into the trash can. Steve turns (a shame, since his perfectly rounded ass was directly in Bucky’s line of sight), pausing in reaching for his underwear. “Today’s my birthday,” Bucky finishes brightly, propping his head up on his arm.

Steve stares at him for a moment before a grin spreads over his face. Dropping his underwear he crawls back onto the bed, slinging his leg over Bucky’s hip. Both hands go to Bucky’s chest, broad palms kneading the muscle and brushing over Bucky’s hardening nipples. “Is that so?”

There’s that wicked look in Steve’s eyes again. It makes Bucky’s stomach swoop in ways he doesn’t want to think about, at least not right now. “God’s honest truth.”

“Shoulda told me that earlier,” replies Steve conversationally. He bends, his soft cock dragging over Bucky’s abs and the mess of his semen he hasn’t cleaned up yet, and slots their mouths together. Without the frenzy of sex Steve’s kisses are measured, controlled, and he takes the lead with both hands on Bucky’s face and his tongue teasing between his lips. Bucky hooks his ankle over Steve’s calf and arches into him, grasping at the broad span of Steve’s shoulders as he’s kissed more thoroughly than he thinks he’s ever been.

When they part he dazedly asks, “Why’s that?”

Steve grins at him, impish and full of dirty promises. “Because if you think you got fucked good earlier, just _wait_ ‘til you get the birthday fuck.”

“Oh,” Bucky says. And then he doesn’t say much of anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [here](http://endofadream.tumblr.com) if, y'know, you're into that sort of thing, same with [instagram](http://instagram.com/wintersoldiered) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/copperinsides)! reviews appreciated!


End file.
